


Carving out a place for you in my heart

by Mitchsentrash



Series: Mitchsen holiday fics [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: It’s been a week and Beca and Aubrey are ready to spend some time together carving pumpkins with Samuel





	Carving out a place for you in my heart

Aubrey is nervous, today is the day she’s going over to Beca’s to carve pumpkins with her and her son Samuel. 

Beca called her as soon as she got home last week and they have kept in constant contact. She even FaceTimed with Sam because he couldn’t wait to show her his Scooby-Doo costume. He was so cute, she knew she had a lifetime friend in that boy if she wanted it, the nervousness however was from seeing Beca again. 

Flirting on the phone and through texting was one thing. Actual interaction with someone whose smile makes your knees feel like jello is something else entirely. 

Aubrey doesn’t want to come across like she’s moving too fast, but she really likes Beca. She wants to get to know her and Samuel to see if this thing between them can build in to something as wonderful as she thinks it could be. So how exactly does one prepare for a night where they want to seem casual but not too casual? Aubrey’s not sure. She’s never been interested in someone who had a kid before, and she’s also never felt the instant attraction that she feels with Beca. 

Aubrey just plans to be herself, that’s what got her invited back to Beca’s in the first place. Finally satisfied with her black jeans and simple black tee shirt, Aubrey grabs the flowers she bought for Beca and the treats she bought for Sam puts them in a gift bag and heads out the door. 

Meanwhile at Beca’s it’s complete chaos. A meeting at work ran late, so Sam had to be cooped up at the sitters and now he’s wound up like an eight day clock. The fact that they are going to be carving pumpkins AND that he knows his best buddy Aubrey is coming over has Sam running around the house half naked while screaming like a banshee. 

Beca is trying everything in her power to keep calm and just get Sam changed from his school clothes to his play clothes. Then she’ll work on getting him out in the backyard so they can get the picnic table wrapped in the cheap plastic tablecloth she bought at the dollar store. 

The doorbell rings right as Beca gets both arms through Sammy’s shirt and he shoots across the living room floor like a rocket. Beca chases after him and smiles as he looks out of the side widow by the front door before swinging it open and flinging himself at their guest. 

“Aubreyyyy!!” Sam screams as he jumps into Aubrey’s arms. 

Aubrey doesn’t even hesitate before  
scooping the boy up and returning his hug just as fiercely. The bag of goodies in her hands dropped unceremoniously on the ground in favor of much sweeter cargo. 

“Hey buddy! I missed you. I hope you’ve been being good for your mom.” Aubrey says as she shoots Beca a wink over Sam’s shoulder. 

“I’m always good.” Sam says with an eye roll. How many times does he have to tell Aubrey that? 

Aubrey bends down and picks the bag up while keeping a tight hold on Sammy. Holding the bag out for Beca to take Aubrey greets her with a half hug and a kiss on the cheek. Beca can feel her cheeks burning from the contact but just gives Aubrey a shy smile. 

“Aubrey I told you you didn’t need to bring anything. Sam and I just wanted to spend time with you.” Beca says as she puts the bag on the counter and gives Aubrey her “mom face”. 

“Don’t worry Becs, it’s not much. Just something special for two special people.” Aubrey says as she walks over to the counter to take the stuff out of the bag and dispense it to the appropriate person. 

“For you…” Aubrey says as she presents Beca with the beautiful bouquet of sunflowers.”I know roses are the typical flower for these types of situations, but I thought these would look great out on the porch.” 

Beca tries her hardest to appear unaffected by the obvious care Aubrey put into what she referred to as “not much”. From Beca’s perspective it is everything. 

“Thank you Aubrey, they’re beautiful.” 

“Now for you…” Aubrey says as she pulls a small stuffed Scooby-Doo and new hot wheels truck out of the bag for Sammy. 

“It’s not my birthday.” Sam says with a look of confusion on his face.

“I know buddy, but I saw these things when I was getting your mom the flowers and I thought you might like them.” Aubrey says as Sam examines his gifts more closely.

“Wow a truck like yours! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Sammy says as he wiggles out of Aubrey’s arms so he can show his mom his new toys. 

Beca gives Sam her full attention as he shows her the new truck and stuffed animal. No one has ever been so kind to her son, without expecting anything in return. It’s a little overwhelming but she loves it. 

“Those are some very nice toys buddy. You should go put them in your room so they don’t get dirty when we carve the pumpkins.” 

“Okay momma. Be right back Aubrey!” Sam says before breaking into a run towards his room.

“Thank you so much Aubrey, you’re so good with him. He likes you a lot.” Beca says as she moves to the kitchen with her flowers in hand.

Aubrey follows and watches as Beca takes out a vase and fills it with water, before gently adding the flowers. Once she’s done Beca looks up at Aubrey and says “perfect”. 

“Me or the flowers?” Aubrey asks with that sexy smirk Beca likes so much.

“Both.” 

Hurricane Sam runs in before either one of them can say anything else and he grabs his mom's right hand and Aubrey’s left before pulling them both towards the back yard.

Beca and Aubrey wrap the table in the cloth and get the pumpkins placed on it. Beca then puts some markers on the table and the three of them get to work drawing out the design they want on their pumpkin. Aubrey draws a ghost with flames surrounding it, Beca draws a skull wearing headphones, and Sammy sticks to the basic jack o’lantern face. The adults then cut the tops off the pumpkins and Sammy gets to pull out the slimy seeds and gross insides. He absolutely loves it, just like Beca knew he would. Beca and Sam then sit back and watch as Aubrey uses the carving tools and carves out their designs. 

Once they are all satisfied with the results it’s time to move the pumpkins to the front porch. Beca carries hers while Aubrey puts Sam on her shoulders and carries both of theirs. The pumpkins look great with the rest of the halloween decorations, the couch fits perfectly in the little space. 

“I need to get little dude fed and ready to go to sleep.” Beca says as she reaches out to take her boy from Aubrey’s shoulders. 

Sam leans out from his mom's arms and wraps Aubrey in a bone crushing hug. “Night night Aubrey. See you soon?” 

“Night Sam. You bet! Let me talk to your mom and we’ll make plans to do something fun next weekend okay?” 

“Okay. Can I go play now momma?” 

“Sure thing buddy. I’ll be right in.” 

Without their little distraction Beca and Aubrey find themselves drawing closer to one another. 

“I really want to kiss you right now Beca, would that be okay?” Aubrey asks as she moves two steps closer. Leaving just a sliver of space between them.

“I’ve been waiting all night.” Beca says as she eliminates the space. 

The kiss is soft and slow, not much more than the meeting of soft lips. There will be plenty of time for more later. For now this is more than enough. Aubrey is the first to pull away, a full blown smile on her lips. 

“I was thinking we could take Sam to the park next Saturday, we could have a picnic or something. Are you interested?” 

“We’d both love that. Call me when you get home, so I know you’re safe?” 

“Of course. Goodnight Beca.” 

“Goodnight Aubrey.” Beca says as she leans in for one more soft kiss before pulling away completely. 

Aubrey walks to her truck and gives Beca one last wave and smile before getting in and pulling away.

Again Beca watches as the truck disappears out of sight before going inside to join her son.


End file.
